The present invention generally relates to clamps and is particularly directed to a releasable clamp that can be attached to merchandise to deter theft of the merchandise.
Several embodiments of magnetically releasable clamps that can be attached to merchandise are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5, 140,836 to Dennis L. Hogan and Donald J. Beach. Such clamps are suited for attachment to jewelry, such as necklaces, bracelets and watches, as well as other merchandise, such as eyeglasses. These clamps include a U-aped member having a pair of legs and a clutch for receiving and restraining the legs of the U-shaped member. Pads are attached respectively to the clutch housing and the U-shaped member for clamping an article of merchandise between the pads when the legs of the U-shaped member are inserted into the clutch.